Devilish Angel
by PiyuChans
Summary: Hana may secretly love her boss but when she receives love in abundance from a certain someone, whom do you think she will choose?


**CHAPTER 1**

"Excuse me,Sir?" came a polite voice from near the door. She entered when her boss nodded without lifting his eyes from the pile lying on his desk.

"Miss Azayaka, will you please organise a meeting with the Suoh Enterprises, a week from now?" asked Kei Takishima finally meeting her eyes.

Kei Takishima, heir to Takishima Group is a young man in his early twenties. With dirty blonde, tousled bed hair that made him look sexier, he was fangirled by almost all his female employees. This irritated him so much so that he was always seen in a bad mood.

"Sure sir." Answered Azayaka. After all, with a boss like that, can one dare say no?

"You may leave now", Kei dismissed Hana without even a thank you. Not that you could expect a thank you from your boss, still, thought Hana.

Lately her mind had been preoccupied with her handsome boss, much more than what is accepted off an employee. It was since the day the Saiga Group visited their office. Though Hana didn't mind occasional flirting from young Mr Saiga himself, Kei felt different. He had no less expressed his dislike regarding the matter not too subtly to Mr Saiga. The next day, he acted very much unlike himself by greeting Hana with a pleasant smile that no one had ever been witness to. This no less earned her the wrath of her fellow colleagues who technically ran a fanclub in the name of their handsome boss.

Hana had expected a small show of gratitude or best, the smile itself. But to her avail, none happened. All she could hope for was to do her job well and make him happy.

*************************************************** **A** **Week** **Later** ***********************************************************

Hana was heading the organizing committee. Along with her best friend Tanaka, she had ensured everything was ready on time. The Suohs were due at 10 am. But it was only after half an hour of waiting did the Suoh head arrive along with his team.

The meeting was to start behind schedule, something Kei wasn't used to. As was expected, he held a bad impression of the Suoh head right from the start of the meeting. This was to get worse as the day proceeded.

Tamaki Suoh, heir to Suoh Enterprises is a young man with a heavenly handsome face. Golden blond hair slightly caressing his forehead paired with the angelic smile made any normal girl's heart pound. Such was the beauty about him that even Hana couldn't resist smiling.

He even waved at all the employees as he passed by making them swoon. Since Hana was the head of the committee, he apologized to her and Kei for the delay. While Kei snorted a reply, Hana could only smile.

During the meeting, Tamaki surprised Kei and his team with his extensive knowledge about business dealings making Kei hate him just a little more. For a person, so extroverted, deep knowledge wasn't expected.

The break commenced and Hana heard someone calling out her name. Thinking it's one of her colleagues, when she turned, to her surprise it was the Suoh head himself.

"Will you mind if we have lunch together, Miss Azayaka?" Upon seeing her confused look, he clarified. "You see, my entire team is composed of non Japanese people. But I love Japanese food and I'd like to eat with someone familiar with it. Will you join me?"

Azayaka accepted, afterall she was building strong relationships with the Suohs and was indirectly having a date with the handsome half Japanese half French didn't look so pleasing to the eyes of the person watching them from a corner. Kei Takishima, secretly bore feelings for his beautiful employee Miss Azayaka Hana. Brunette that she was, her brownish orbs added on to her pretty face. Full lips forming a bright smile and hair left open, falling in layers, she looked absolutely lovable.

Tamaki Suoh had climbed to No1 position in his hate list. But he was a boss, and he must stop himself from doing anything that may ruin his and the company's repute. Therefore, he kept his calm and ate his lunch in silence still watching the pair.

The second half of the meeting commenced. Though Tamaki was his usual cheerful self but Kei was moody. When he saw Tamaki occasionally smiling at Hana sitting next to him, he wished if people had the power to burn with their eyes. Well, he was not so fortunate but he definitely was unfortunate. He noticed Hana smiling back at Suoh.


End file.
